


Headonism

by soulofsilence



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hair Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofsilence/pseuds/soulofsilence
Summary: prompt from evergrove: Regina playing with Emma's hair, with Emma having short hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evergrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/gifts).



Bliss. 

That’s what Emma was experiencing in this moment, Regina’s fingertips skimming in gentle swirls over the short hairs on Emma’s scalp. 

Each swirl of fingers set off a reaction. Goosebumps spread down Emma’s arms, tingles pranced happily down her spine. Wave after wave of comfort and happiness fell over her like a warm blanket. 

The swirls changed, and now Regina’s nails were lightly scratching over the sensitive skin near the nape of Emma’s neck. 

Sighing, Emma leaned heavily into Regina’s side, her eyes closing and her awareness of the world slipping away. 

Nothing could be more comforting than this.


End file.
